fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mash-up
FUGLY QUEENS Welcome my frigid five and congratulations for making it onto round five of the competition! Especially congrats to Sydney, who won last week's challenge, however, you will not be immune from elimination this week. Good luck! Overview During the season, The queens will compete to become the 'Fugly Queen'. Each week, there will be one winner who will receive immunity from next week. There will also be people ranked HIGH (for people with high scores), IN (For people who have passable scores), LOW (for anyone with a low score) and lastly, RISK, for anyone at risk of being eliminated. Every week, A person will also be eliminated and will no longer be in the running to compete for the 'Fugly Queen' title. Results RESULTS THE WINNER THIS WEEK IS... TBA! HIGH TBA IN TBA LOW TBA RISK TBA ELIMINATED TBA Challenge 7 This challenge is... THE MASH-UP This week I will be expecting greatness. You queen will be doing not only one, but two challenges. EACH. I'm going to give you your worst and your best challenge from the whole competition. I expect you to improve both. You will however get more time to complete both. Also, WELCOME BACK TO THE COMPETITION, MATT! I have high hopes for you! If you need to know the rules for the challenges I have given you, You should refer back to those pages as the rules will be the same as that week. This week One person will be ranked WIN, One HIGH, One IN, One LOW, One RISK and one ELIM. So you better hope you place top three. 'CHALLENGES GIVEN:-' 'Sydney - '''Best: Fugly Fashion & Worst: Soundtrack For Your Fugly (Sydney) Fugly Fashion: Create four outfits based on these themes and name which fugly would wear it. Categories: Platinum Card Executive Realness, Harajuku Girl, Retro Throwback and Double Denim. You can google any of these to help. (Sydney) Soundtrack For your Fugly: Create a soundtrack for this fugly, make sure it is both accurate and funny: Nathan '''Angelika - '''Best: Fugly Game & Worst: Fugly Fashion (Angelika) I'll give you Kyle and Joe a list of quotes which you must make funny and accurate as you impersonate the following fugly: Tim. (Angelika) Fugly Fashion: Create four outfits based on these themes and name which fugly would wear it. Categories: Rocker Chick Realness, Dress For Success, Devil Wears Prada, Hippie Bohemian Chic. You can google any of these to help. '''Joe - '''Best: Soundtrack For Your Fugly & Worst: Fugly Game (Joe)Soundtrack For your Fugly: Create a soundtrack for this fugly, make sure it is both accurate and funny: Nathan. (Joe) I'll give you Angelika and Kyle a list of quotes which you must make funny and accurate as you impersonate the following fugly: Tim. '''Kyle - ' Best: Fugly Game & Worst: Fugly Casting (Kyle) I'll give you Angelika and Joe a list of quotes which you must make funny and accurate as you impersonate the following fugly: Tim. (Kyle) You must cast anyone you like from GW in the following TV Show: Glee. Must be funny and accurate. '''Andres - '''Best: Fugly Fashion & Worst: Soundtrack For Your Fugly (Andres) Fugly Fashion: Create four outfits based on these themes and name which fugly would wear it. Categories: Banjee Girl Bling, Super Duper Sweet 16, Red Carpet Realness, Skater Boy Chic (Andres) Soundtrack For your Fugly: Create a soundtrack for this fugly, make sure it is both accurate and funny: Nathan '''Matt - '''Best:Fugly Casting & Worst: Fugly Fashion (Matt) You must cast anyone you like from GW in the following TV Show: Glee. Must be funny and accurate. (Matt) Fugly Fashion: Create four outfits based on these themes and name which fugly would wear it. Categories: Korean-inspired Street Fashion, Coven Chic, Pastel Goth, Faux Fur Fanatic . You can google any of these to help. Fugly Game Questions Slutty Sydney is so slutty, Last time I took a ride on her disco stick, I got ___. Crazy Daisy is so crazy, She thinks a Kardashian is a ___. Psycho Sally is so psycho, Instead of kissing her dates goodnight, She ___'s them. Freaky Fanny is so freaky, Instead of shaking hands, she shakes ___. Dirty Diana is so dirty, she washes her weave with ___. Ugly Edna is so ugly, when she goes to the beauty parlour, She gets her face beat with ___. Process * You will be given until the end of September 1st (UK, Greenwich Mean Time Zone, UTC+00:00 Time!) to complete your assignment. However, if extreme enough, I will give you more time. * Contestants up for elimination will be given 24 hours to complete the elimination round * After the elimination round is judged, the final results will be posted and a new round will begin. Contender Progress Contender Rankings Category:Fugly Race